Sangresucia hasta en el ponche
by SairaWay
Summary: {Dramione} Por todos es sabido que el Baile de Navidad causa estragos en Hogwarts. Pero, lo que Draco no se esperaba, es que también los causase en él y su visión de Hermione Granger (la que, aunque no lo quiera reconocer, es su sangresucia favorita).


**A**llí estaba Draco, mirando con altivez su pálido reflejo en el espejo. Tenía sus rubios cabellos perfectamente ordenados sobre la cabeza, tan rectos y de buen hacer como él debía, y era, ser siempre. Una sonrisa se dibujó ladeada en su rostro, mostrando unos bellos y relucientes dientes blancos como la luna que se cernía sobre el castillo aquella noche. Pasó sus manos de piel suave, cuidada escrupulosamente, por las solapas de su traje. Era negro, con algún adorno verde oscuro, discreto. Justo como le gustaba a él.

Parecía conjuntar al milímetro con el resto de su dormitorio. Volvió a colocar la pajarita en su sitio por enésima vez, oyendo las potentes y ahogadas voces de los ceporros de Crabbe y Goyle al otro lado de la puerta, que era de caoba oscura.

Todo aquel esplendor no se debía a otra cosa más que al Baile de Navidad. Hogwarts se desprendería de sus habituales túnicas negras para dar paso a todo un mar de telas de colorines, vaporosas, moviéndose al compás de una melodía seguramente desfasada. Un suspiro se escapó de los finos labios de Draco. Realmente no le gustaba bailar, pero el acontecimiento serviría para demostrar una vez más su imponente superioridad respecto al resto de estudiantes.

Volvió a mirar el reloj una vez más. A diferencia de las otras, en esta ocasión el tiempo sí estuvo por la labor de avanzar. La Sala Común de Slytherin parecía un caldero que no cesaba de burbujear. Deseaba fervientemente que Pansy no se retrasase y lo dejase esperando ahí, con cara de panoli, hasta que le saliese de su respingona naricilla ir a su encuentro. Resopló y atravesó el marco de la puerta, dejando todas aquellas lentas conversaciones encerradas en su dormitorio.

Cierto era que el ruido era bastante más potente que cuando estaba tras la puerta, pero, sin embargo, había cuchicheos más que gritos. Si había algo propio de un Slytherin, por todos era sabido, es que no se grita a no ser que estés insultando a alguien.

Sorprendentemente, no tuvo que esperar demasiado a su compañera de baile. Pansy apareció con un vestido verde oscuro, largo, de tela suave. Llevaba el pelo suelto y parecía maquillada. Draco torció el gesto en una especie de mueca que derivó en una sonrisa forzada. Le sentaba mejor el uniforme, aunque tampoco es que un vestido la desfavoreciera. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa?", se preguntó Draco, confuso.

Y a eso se reducía todo. Un montón de gente, saltando alegremente alrededor de más gente, mientras que los vestidos de las chicas se deslizaban sin enredarse entre sí. Bajaron la escalinata de mármol, aunque Draco no prestó demasiada atención a nada en particular. Las voz de Crabbe lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"Eh, mirad, ahí est…" y su frase quedó en el aire, inacabada. Draco, como es natural, pensó que al muy idiota se le había olvidado cómo articular las palabras. No le sorprendería.

"¿Es esa Granger?" susurró un tercero al que no conocía. Aquel murmuro difuso le hizo girarse con curiosidad, dispuesto a soltar una pulla contra aquella sangresucia que tanto detestaba.

Alzó la vista y su mandíbula se desencajó. Dio gracias a cualquiera divinidad que había permitido que estuvieran lo bastante apartados y ocultos entre la marea de gente como para que nadie se diera cuenta. Sacudió la cabeza, confuso, sin poder apartar los ojos grises como una nube de lluvia de Hermione. Tenía el pelo ondulado delicadamente cayéndole sobre los hombros, un vestido azul que parecía flotar cada vez que avanzaba un paso.

Pero, sin duda alguna, el golpe final fue su sonrisa. Bajó la vista con las mejillas ardientes, pero la imagen se había grabado a fuego en su mente. Dientes blancos, perfectos, alineados se veían tras una radiante sonrisa dedicada a Viktor Krum. No había ni un solo defecto que Draco pudiera explotar. Ni uno.

Salvo quizás el hecho de que, cogido de su brazo, no estaba él.


End file.
